Alone Again
by ericlover75
Summary: Things are faling apart for Sookie and after a tragic loss Sookie decides to end it all.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a week since I heard from Eric last and it hurts. The Pain that I feel from his absence grows stronger and steadier everyday. I have immersed myself into my job being busy helps even if only for a short period of time. Everything and everyone goes on around me as I stand still and wait, wait like a withering rose waits for a sip of water to prolong it's life.

Sure everyone tries to pull me out of my funk but no one or nothing helps. I can see it in Dermot's eyes when he comes to see me. That panicked and frightened look like I might break and shatter or worse off myself over something ass ridiculous as a vampire. Of course fairies hate vampires, who could blame them vampires literally go crazy over their blood.

I wonder if Eric blames me for his maker Appius's death? That could explain his absence and why he refuses to come see me. I feel him still, well sometimes still. When his emotions are strong and leak through I feel them, anger, hate, sorrow and emptiness.

"sookie, Sookie. Earth to Sookie`Sam calls out waving his arms in front of my face. I blink and shake my head.

`Sorry Sam, you were saying?" I asked a little stunned that my mind had wander so far away.

"Nothing Chere why don't you head home. We only have an hour left and there's no one here" Sam said softly while rubbing my arm.

"Sure. Thanks Sam" I said and gave him a hug. I was to tired and depressed to argue with him that I was ok to work. I grabbed my purse from Sam's office and my jacket and headed out the door to my car.

I must have drove home on autopilot because before I knew it I was parked in back of my house and unlocking my kitchen door. I went straight up to my room and into the bathroom to have a shower. The water was hot and felt good on my sore muscles. As I ran a cloth over my stomach I noticed how thin I was becoming. I couldn't eat most of the time and when I did it was minimal. I was literally withering away yet I was helpless to stop it.

My hands wandered down to my clit and I slowly rubbed in little circles and then more franticly. I wanted that happy feeling you get when your orgasm overtakes you. The happiness fades quick and it feels cheap but I want that feeling if only for a moment. Once I'm finished I dry off and go to bed. Is this my life now? Am I destined to be lonely and pathetic for the rest of my days? I feel myself drift off and everything because blessedly quiet.

I can hear the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I mumble into the mouthpiece a little irritated that I'm being woken up from a peaceful sleep.

"Sookie? It's Terry. Sam's dead and the bars burned down. Can you…" I hang up before he can finish and I'm dressed and out the door heading for Merlotte's.

I can see black smoke two miles away, high in the sky. My cheeks are wet and it's the first time I realize that I'm crying. I pull round the corner and almost run into a tree. There's nothing left of the bar but ash and soot. Merlotte's is gone and so is Sam and I bawl even harder. I watch the ambulance pull away carrying my friend and for the first time I really want to be in there with Sam, I want to be finally dead.

I feel pain shoot through the bond from Eric's end and some probing. I don't care Eric can go fuck himself for all I care. I close off the bond. My cell starts to ring and I turn it off and the chuck it at a tree for good measure. I don't get out of my car. I sit and watch and then I pull back out of the parking lot. I drive into town to the bank.

I still have the hundred grand I received from Rhodes and I cash it. I take twenty grand in cash and a cashier's cheque made out to cash for the rest. Then, well then I simply get back into my car and keep driving until I find the perfect place for my final days.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Alone Again

A/N I do not own anything Ch and AB do I just borrowed them for a spell.

Chapter 2

EPOV

Lately during my daytime slumber I find it hard to die completely for the day. It's like I only half rest while the other half lays here and broods. Yes broods over the loss of my maker and what it actually means. I also think about what comes next with Felipe. I need more power on my side. I'm older than Felipe that's not the problem, the problem is that politically I don't have a leg to stand on. I need some Kings or Queen's behind me with their clout and standing nothing would be able to stop me, nothing.

Well smooth move on my part because now I have a few Queen's interested and not just in my plan. I've had a few offers of marriage. Politely as I can cause hey their royalty I declined and said I was already married but to them they disagree. These vampires don't see my marriage to Sookie as anything, she's human after all.

I saw red and I felt rage like never before but I squashed it best I could and smiled. My Sookie is everything to me. I know I haven't seen much of her but it's for her own good. Until I figure this out and make sure no ones gunning to take her out to get to me we have to lay low. I plan on sending her a message soon to let her know she's in my thoughts always. Besides I ache to kiss those lips and feel her soft firm breasts against my chest when we embrace. She's my angel, my light in the vast darkness of nothingness.

When I awoke today I had an awful feeling and vampires especially ones as old as me do not have feelings, especially awful ones yet there it was. I was awoken earlier by the blackest, saddest grief stricken feeling and it was coming from Sookie. I tried to call her but she shut down the bond and her cell it was like she gave me the biggest finger ever. I was angry very angry but there was nothing I could do at the moment for the sun was pulling me under once again.

I quickly showered and dressed and flew not drove towards Bon Temps. I could smell smoke as I drew closer to Sookie's and decided to check it out. To my shock, yes even I can be shocked I saw with my own eyes that Marlette's (the dive bar Sookie works in) was no more. On closer look I could smell that the shifter, Sam her boss had perished in the fire along with another I did not know, also shifter. I knew Sookie held this Sam in high regard, even called him a friend. Ah that is why I felt her earlier, she was mourning for her boss.

I landed in Sookie's back yard and immediately went on alert. Her back door was open and I couldn't feel her inside. My fangs ran down and I entered the house. As soon as I entered I smelt fairy, those mother fuckers if they laid a finger on my angel….

"Eric what are you doing here?" Claude asked. I spun around and hissed.

"Whoa cowboy I come in piece, remember Sookie's cousin, me" Claude said as he pointed to himself.

"Where is my angel, my Sookie" I growled.

"I do not know but she's gone. I can feel sadness coming from her, it consumes her. She has shut herself off from everything and everyone" Claude murmured sadness in his voice.

"How can you know this? I can't feel anything" I replied, regret in his voice.

"We are kin. When Sookie and I freed Dermot from his spell we connected, the three of us. It's a fairy thing. I think that Sookie is planning to end her existence. She feels betrayed and abandoned" Claude trailed off.

I did this to my angel to my beautiful Sookie, fuck. I knew I should have contacted her sooner, she is still fragile from the attack and all ther crap that came with my maker. Her insecurities and stubbornness, damn I should have known better. Fuck fuck fuck. I had to make this right, I had to find my angel and make it up to her even if it takes along time, even if it takes forever.

I pulled out my cell and called for reinforcements.

I'm coming Sookie hold on my angel I'm coming.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Alone Again_

_A/N I do not own anything Ch and Ab do._

_Chapter 3_

"_We are interrupting Top 40 to bring you this breaking news. There was a devastating fire in the small town of Bon Temps down in Renard Parish sometime early yesterday morning. The local hangout "Merlotte's" was burned down to it's foundation and nothing was standing by the time fire and rescue made it to the scene. Amongst the charred remains of the building two bodies were found. Mr. Sam Merlotte owner of said establishment and his girlfriend Janalynn Hopper were found in the walk in freezer. Foul play is not suspected in the case. In other news….."_

_I lay back against my seat, eyes closed listening to the news about my former friend and boss. Poor Sam and Janalynn, why? Sam didn't deserve that fate he was a good man and better friend. Why is it that everyone that I know at some point ends up dead around me? I'm the biggest magnet for death and trouble, it follows me where ever I go. Soon, soon it will come to an end and for once I'll feel at peace and maybe just a little justified. Well enough moping about time to get back on the road Nevada awaits._

_EPOV_

"_That you Northman? I want restitution for Jannalynn she was part of my pack and I want justice as well. Find the fucker who murdered my soldier or I will come for blood" Alcide spat into the phone, fucking were piece of shit thinks he can talk to me like that._

"_Mind your tongue and manners dog. I'm not no little fucking vampire that you can boss around. I will rip off your head and bathe in your blood, do you understand me?" I bellowed into the phone. I heard a grunt._

"_I'll take that as a yes. I'm already looking into the matter. If you see or anyone reports back to you of seeing Sookie contact me right away" I order. I could hear alcide's sigh. Fucking dog. I growl in warning._

"_What happened this time Eric?" Alcide asked in a sarcastic voice. My patience finally snaps._

"_Mind your fucking business and do as your told dog" I hiss into the phone and hang up. For good measure I throw my cell against the far wall and watch it shatter. Humph._

"_Eric not another one, geez at least I bought them in balk. Here try to keep this in one piece" Pam chides as she tosses the phone to me._

_Bitch!_

_TBC_

_A/N _

_Sorry for the short chapter but I had to work late. I will write more tomorrow, I'm off Friday so I can stay up late, drink wine and let my muse carry me away._


	4. Chapter 4

_Alone Again_

_A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do._

_Chapter 4_

_I'm so tired of being here suppressed by all my childish fears and if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave 'Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just to real There's so much that time cannot erase_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though your still with me I've been alone all along_

_Damn it I need gas. Ah next gas in 10 miles, good I need coffee to if I want to drive threw until morning. One things for sure driving gives you a lot of time to reflect on stuff you've done and to contemplate your future. If you would have asked me a few years ago what my future looked like I would have said bright but now well now it's dark and gloomy. It really is amazing how such little time can change someone drastically._

_I mean if Hadley could have kept her mouth shut things would be so different. Who knows maybe I would be married and have kids. Maybe I would be with Sam, I mean sure Sam is my boss but he's handsome and smart. He loves me I know he does and maybe if I would have given him a chance we might be together now and he would be alive and happy. I wish, I wish but I know from past experience that wishes never come true._

_This world will never be what I expected_

_And if I don't belong who would of guessed it_

_I will not leave alone everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not to late, it's never to late_

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_No one will ever see this side reflected And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?_

_It's never to late….._

_Yes the gas station is empty, good. I'm not in the mood to interact with anyone right now. I just want my coffee, my gas and to be left alone. _

"_Fill it up please. I'm heading into get a coffee" I tell the attendant and walk towards the store. The inside is clean and smells like bleach, better than the last one I stopped at. I grab my coffee and head to the check out._

"_That will be forty-five even" the cashier says and I hand over the money. I thank him and I'm out the door. I hear the void as soon as I'm out the door, shit Eric._

"_Well, well Miss Stackhouse, now I can see what gets Eric's fangs in a bunch. Aren't you a delicious little dish, mmmmm. Now come with me or I'll end you right now" a blonde vampiress orders, I've never seen her before._

"_Eric will bleed you when he finds out how you spoke to me and no I won't come. Tell Eric I have business to attend to" I bit back, damn vamps._

"_oh, you must have me mistaken with someone who gives a shit what your agenda is lady. I don't work for Eric you simple little twit, I will soon be his wife, that is once your gone. I could have sent one of my men after you but I wanted to make sure you were gone before I went to collect my prize" the vampiress sneered._

"_You can have him, besides we're not married except for vamp law. Go away" I shout and reach out to open my door._

"_Who the hell do you think you are? I 'am Helena De Fontay Queen of California I demand respect from you puny human" Helena hissed and struck me in the face with her hand. I could taste blood in my mouth, what a bitch._

"_Back off you bitch" I yelled, anger bursting from my center out and smacked Helena right in the chest with a flash of lightening. The Queen bitch went flying backward into the store and I quickly got in my car and drove away. Shock and adrenaline running through my system, what the hell just happened?_

_TBC_

_Songs from My Immortal by Evenesance_

_Never to Late by Three Days Grace._


	5. Chapter 5

Alone Again

A/N I do not own anything Ch and Ab do.

Chapter 5

EPOV

Where could my angel be? I have men looking for her everywhere but because Victor is here I' am unable to search for her myself. Why must she always run?

"Eric, Victor is asking for you. He's sitting in your booth" Pam informs me from the doorway. Ah, fuck me.

"Thank you Pamela" I grunt out her full name to show my irritation. In a very human gesture she sighs.

"Yes, Master" she bows her head. She takes so much of my shit, I think I will buy her those new Jimmy something boots she's been talking about.

I finish up with my paperwork and head out to the bar to find out what Victor wants this time, the vamp is like a leech. Go back to Nevada where your suppose to be.

"Eric, Felipe wants Sookie in Nevada in one weeks time for the reading of his new casino employees. Money has gone missing and he wants it or the head of whom ever took it" Victor demands.

"As his majesty wishes" I incline my head to Victor.

"Good. I head back to Nevada tonight" Victor says and is out the door.

"Pam" I call.

"Master" she replies from my left side.

"Any word yet?" I ask daring not to hope.

"Well the Queen of California called not to long ago saying she had a run in with Sookie. They exchanged words and a fight broke up but Sookie got away" Pam informs me.

"Where?" I ask.

"Eight hours outside of Nevada, ten hours away from Felipe" Pam replies.

"She can't be heading to Vegas, can she?" I ask Pam stunned to all fuck.

"Why would she do that? She wouldn't do that unless she had a death wish" Pam says.

"Fuckity, fuck fuck. What the hell is going on? It's to close to sunrise, I wouldn't make it in enough time. Book me on a flight at sundown tomorrow and pray that she doesn't go to Felipe" I say.

"Yes" relies Pam.

"Oh and inform the Queen of CA that she will be called forward to discuss what she was doing so close to my Sookie" I growl out.

"Indeed, indeed" Pam replies with a wink and goes to make my reservation.

Please Sookie, please don't do anything stupid, please.

SPOV

That psychotic bitch what the hell is her problem anyway? Eric doesn't want me so why even bother? It's twelve midnight and I have another six hours to go . It will be daylight when I get to Nevada so I'll have to wait till tonight to see Felipe.

PPOV

Well, my plucky telepathic friend is causing more trouble, she's so much fun. How could she keep running from my master? Has he not proven many times that he cares for her? She can be stubborn and wilful sure but I thought she was smarter than this. Dear Abby says that women in relationships need reassurances, maybe Eric didn't let her know enough times that he loves her. Pfft, humans.

"Where is she Pam?" I hear a voice that I thought I'd never hear again.

"That is none of your business Compton" I hiss back.

"Sookie will always be my business. I just got back and heard that Merlotte's burned to the ground killing Sam and his woman. How the hell can they say that foul play is not involved?" he asks.

"Because their human and don't want to get involved in two natured business, they could careless" I reply with a shrug and start to examine my nails. Compton is very boring.

"I'll ask again Pam, where is Sookie?" Compton hisses advancing slightly. I let out a laugh cause really who does he think he's intimidating?

"A shove a cork in it Compton" I throw over my shoulder at him while I go over to the minifrifdge for a blood.

"If any harm comes to her…." Compton says but is cut off by Eric entering the office.

"Sookie is not your concern Compton and you will do well to remember that. She is my wife" Eric growls out.

"She doesn't want to be your wife, Eric. She despises the blood bond and would like to be rid of it. You left her alone to much, all she wants is to be loved and I can do that for her" Compton says.

"I do love her Bill. Do not question my feelings, I infact don't question anything. Get out" Eric growls as his teeth click into place.

"You don't.." Eric had Compton by the throat feet dangling in the air.

"Sookie is mine and I said get out" Eric bellows as he tosses Bill at the door and Bill crashes through hitting the fire wall on the other side.

"I'm going home Pam, keep me informed" Eric says and is gone in a flash.

What can I say Sookie always brings fun everywhere she goes.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Alone Again

A/N I do not own anything Ch and Ab do.

Chapter 6

BPOV

That dirty rotten son of a bitch, who does Eric think he is? I'll show him, I'll show them all. Where the hell is my cell phone?

"Yes, Eric has no idea what is going on. No he hasn't found her yet. Remember our agreement, if I got Sookie away from Eric and you in a position to take him out, then I get Sookie. Yes, well I'll even take her that way, yes she will be mine again. Fine, I'll head down there tomorrow" I replied and snapped my phone shut.

Damn, Victor. I don't care if she is vampire I just want her by my side again, I love her so much.

Judith's blood healed me, shame it took all of it to do the job, Judith will be missed.

Oh, Sookeh I'm coming for you darling.

EPOV

As the clearing came into view I spied a woman standing near the cliff, staring at the ocean. What a picture of beauty and grace. The closer I got to the woman, the more her scent filled my nostrils and I was assaulted with memories and relief.

"Sookie?" I called out. The woman slowly turned around and I swear my undead heart began to beat again.

"Eric?" Sookie called out, I could hear the hope in her voice.

"Lover, I've missed you so much, where have you been?" I asked as I came closer. All I wanted was to wrap my arms around her and kiss her until she gasped for breathe.

"I've been here the whole time, waiting here all alone. You left me and never came back" She accused as tears slowly streaked down her cheeks. That's when I first noticed how pale and drawn she looked. As I took in her fully I noticed the holes in her throat.

"Noooooooooo. Who has done this to you?" I cried out sadness sweeping through me. My angel was a vampire now. A vampire made by another.

"It doesn't matter. Now I'll never be alone. I only wanted you to love me Eric and be with me yet you always seemed to leave. Good bye Eric" Sookie said and then she faded away.

I opened my eyes and realized that I had been dreaming, I never dream. The dream itself was odd. I would never dream that someone else changed Sookie. I will be her maker if she decides to change. Fuck. I have to get ready, my plane leaves in half an hour.

I quickly get dressed and grab my jacket. I fly to the airport, it's faster. Once I'm on board I call Pam.

"I'm on my way" I say and flip the phone shut.

SPOV

What casino does Felipe own again? Oh, the Regal. Perfect. I leave my car with the valet and head into the casino. I decide to play some craps, I need to make some noise. I actually was winning and having fun, forgetting all that has happened when I felt the voids coming closer.

"Ah, Miss Stackhouse what brings you here?" Victor's cold voice inquires.

"Gambling of course" I reply over my shoulder as I lean over the table to throw the dice. Damn, craps. I turn around and level a glare at Victor.

"Now, now Miss Stackhouse mind your manners. Come with me" Victor says as he grabs my arm and pulls me along. I struggle a little, Victor's touch makes me sick.

I'm dragged into a large office and forced into a chair.

"Get on with it Mr Compton" Victor says. Bill? Bill is here? I turn in the chair to see Bill coming through the door carrying a syringe. I instinctively draw away from him but two guards grab hold of me and I watch in horror as Bill injects something into my arm. They let go and back away. I feel dizzy and disoriented for a few moments and then my mind clears and things come to order. I realize a few moments later that the depression is gone and that I can feel worry and love coming from Eric. He never left me, what the hell.

"Yes I think she's starting to figure it out. Yes, Miss Stackhouse you have been dooped. You see Compton has been feeding you a serum that clouds the bond and mutes your feelings, etc. I needed you to come here. You see I know that you want me dead and I want Eric dead and soon he will be" Victor explained as he circled my chair.

"How could you Bill? I thought you were my friend" I cried, yes tears. I still have a chance to pull this off.

"Taste her Compton" Victor orders, shit. Not needing to be told twice Bill grabs me and sinks his teeth in. Well there's one out of the way….

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

All Alone

A/N I do not own anything Ch and Ab do.

Chapter 7

SPOV

"AHHHHHHHHHH" I scream, Bill's bite is vicious and hurts like hell. I can feel him stop pulling on my blood and I smile.

Bill backs away from me eyes wide and unbelieving. He starts to cough and he turns whiter than he ought to be. Victor grabs me by the throat and hauls me to my feet. I start to struggle and beat at his hand.

"What did you do?" Victor seethed. I laugh.

"Silver" Bill sputters as he begins to gag and choke.

"You were going to let me drink your tainted blood? You try to kill me?" he seethes as he squeezes harder. I'm not afraid, infact I'm very calm. Victor drops me back onto the chair with a snarl.

Just then a loud cracking sound is heard and the door shatters off it's hinges to reveal a very pissed off and very sexy Viking. Eric shoots a look my way and smiles. His smile quickly fades when he sees the bruise on my neck from Victor. Then he notices Bill and the blood on Bill's throat and lunges for him. Eric has Bill by the throat in a flash.

"Silver?" Eric questions and then in a shower of blood and gore Bill is no more. Serves him right. Eric turns on Victor

"You will pay for that Eric" Victor snarls and moves towards me again and motioned towards his guards and they moved in behind Eric.

It starts as a small prickling feeling that begins deep inside me and works it's way through my body and springs forth from my fingertips.

"You will not touch what is mine" I yelled and white hot light shoots forward and then well I pass out.

EPOV

I watch the little red dot on my tracker and follow closely behind. As I near a building I can feel a tremor run through the bond. Sookie.

I park the car and creep up to the door listening intently for any sign of movement. I hear none and slip inside. Can feel calm and sadness flicker through the bond and my legs are moving before I realize it and I'm standing in front of a door, Sookie lies just behind.

Before I can stop myself, I'm tearing at the door and it's splintering before my eyes. I take in the scene before me an I smile at Sookie as I feel lust come through the bond. My smile quickly fades as I take in her abused and bruised throat. Puncture marks, what the fuck. Then my eyes fall on Bill and I know it was him that dare bite my mate.

I can smell silver on Bill and then it dawns on me, Sookie ingested silver to poison Victor, sneaky little minx. We'll have to discuss this later. I pull out one of the stakes that I've hidden in my jacket and in one powerful stroke Bill is no more and the beast inside calms just a little.

"You will pay for that Eric" Victor yells and grabs at my Sookie.

I feel his guards surround me and I prepare to fight. I can feel anger and fury rise inside Sookie and I watch in fascination as white light shoots through her fingers and hit's the guards on either side of me and their ash. Victor has let go of Sookie at this point and has backed away. I turn my eyes back to Sookie and fear starts to grip my undead heart. Not only are Sookie's hands glowing but her whole body seems to start glowing. I try to step forward but it's almost like a barrier has been put up.

"Don't touch her Viking. She has to get her power under control first. Sookie concentrate, please" it's Claude's voice.

"I I can't. I don't know what's happening, please help me. Eric. ERIC" Sookie screams and then there's a flash and the light disappears along with my Sookie.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I roar as I fall to my knees.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Alone Again

A/N I do not own anything Ch and Ab do.

Chapter 8

VPOV

Holy shit what the hell is this woman? I let go of her, the light it burns my hands. I slowly back away watching the scene unfold. Mmmmmmmmm fairy. There's a delectable smelling fae not more then fifteen feet away from me yet I force myself to stay back.

Sookie is glowing white and bright and then she's gone. The Viking is upset best not to stick around and see what he does next. I'm so out of here. I run out to the hall and into another fairy.

"Mmmm a delicious fairy" I murmur as I inch closer to the fae. I'm so distracted by the fairy in front of me I don't notice the presence behind me. I turn round in horror as Eric's childe Pam swings the sword she has hold of and then…

PPOV

"That's for my friend and for my master you piece of shit" I hiss and then spit on Victor's gore. Fucker. I can feel Eric's sorrow. I run through the door and take in the sight of my master on his knee's weeping. Sookie is no where to be seen. I drop to my knee's as well and lay the broad sword beside me.

"Master?" I say fear deep inside my undead heart.

"She's gone Pam, just gone" Eric murmurs as he sinks lower. I reach out and pull him to me. We both weep for the loss of our telepath and friend.

I hear an audible Pop as Claude disappears, Dermot to I guess. I wanted to thank that handsome Fae for the ride, maybe another time.

Eric is a mess and unresponsive, merely on autopilot. I get him up and moving and soon we're on our way back to Shreveport. We get back to Fangtasia with no problems and I get Eric safely into his office.

"Eric?" I say but I get no response.

"Dammit Eric she was my friend too" I yell at him. That got a reaction and in a flash he has me pinned to the wall and is hissing in my face.

"I loved her Pam. She was my mate and now she's gone" his voice wavered at the end and I watched as red tears ran down his cheeks. All I could do was hold him and let him know that I was still here.

POP

"Viking what has happened to my grandchild?" Niall asked. What was he doing here?

"I don't know. She went to Vegas to kill Victor. Compton had drugged her and messed with the bond and for that he is no more. Sookie started to glow and then she disappeared" Eric explained his voice cracking.

"Her powers manifested to quickly for her to gain control and she had a power surge. I'm not sure what happened either but she's not gone. She's hiding somewhere to protect her mind and spirit. She'll come back when she's ready. I can sense your love for her Viking. Don't disappoint me" Niall threatened and then disappeared.

EPOV

Sookie's alive? Why is she hiding? Come back to me lover, come back.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Alone Again

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 9

SPOV

I couldn't control the power that was spewing forth from within me. It couldn't be contained. I screamed out for Eric but then there was a flash and I blacked out. When I came to I felt a little disoriented. I could tell I was at home but something was off. I tried to get up but found I couldn't. When I looked down at myself I screamed.

I had no body. I looked towards the dresser and I screamed again. I was a floating ball about the size of a marble and I glowed. I looked like tinker bell, well fuck me. How in god's name did I become a bloody glowing ball and most important how do I change back.

Poor Eric, he probably thought I was dead. Oh shit what about Victor, did he get Victor or did Victor get him? I noticed that my glow got brighter more angry looking at the thought of Victor. Ok Sookie, calm down. I need to get a handle on my emotions before they got the best of me and changed me into something else.

How do I let him and the others know what happened to me? This will wear off, right?

I fluttered around the house trying to work off the restlessness I felt. It was late in the afternoon and it would be dark soon. My best bet would be to go to Fangtasia and see Eric and maybe he would be able to help me figure this out. That shouldn't be to hard but first I have to get his attention. Fun!

Once dark came I started towards Fangtasia. I felt like hours before I reached my destination and I felt exhausted. I buzzed up to the entrance and took in Pam's appearance. She looked pale and haunted not her usual scary self. I buzzed up to her and brushed myself against her cheek like a kiss. She didn't respond except for the sigh. That's when I realized that no one could see me or feel me. What the hell?

I buzzed through the bar into the back to Eric's office. The door was closed but I could hear the heated discussion through the door. Eric was arguing with a woman.

"I don't care. I will not marry you no matter what. I'm married to Sookie Stackhouse-Northman until my final death. I know I asked for your help with De Castro but I never asked for this. Pam" Eric called out. Pam was at the door opening it and quickly fluttered inside.

"Master?" she bowed. I noticed that the woman in the office was that Queen bitch from California.

"Show Ms De Fontay to the door" Eric commanded and dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

"You will regret" the bitch started to say.

"Shut it" was all Pam hissed as she dragged the vampire out the door.

Eric dropped into his chair and put his head in his hands. I heard a sob escape his lips. My big bad Viking was crying?

"Oh Sookie. Please lover I need you, I love you. I'm sorry I left you alone. I thought it was for the best, so that Victor would leave you alone but instead it isolated you and made it easy for that dick Compton to confuse you. Please, little one come back, back to me" Eric pleaded as bloody red tears ran down his pale cheeks.

I buzzed up to him and nuzzled against his cheek, like Pam he showed no sign of acknowledgement. One of his bloody tears hit me and I dropped like a ton of bricks and landed in his lap.

"Holy shit" I squeaked out.

"Sookie?" Eric called out surprise. I buzzed up in front of his face.

"Eric?" I questioned. He looked straight at me but looked puzzled.

``I can hear you but I can't see you. What's happened to you?" Eric asked.

``I don't know. I'm like a little ball of energy that until a moment ago you couldn't see or hear. Well you can't see me but you can hear me now. Wait, your bloody tear hit me and then you could hear me, that has to mean some thing right?" I asked.

"I don't know but I promise lover I will get you back and when I do, I'll never let go" Eric whispered to me and it felt like a sweet caress.

"I love you to Eric" I said.

There was a bright flash of light and Niall appeared.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Alone Again

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 10

"Niall" Eric greets my grandfather with a nod.

"Viking" he replies.

"Grandfather please help me, what happened to me?" I asked my voice quivering on the last part.

"I believe it's a mixture of things. Have you been like this since your power surge?" Niall asked me.

"No. They couldn't hear me until I got splat by one of Eric's tears then voila he could hear me. I don't want to be like this anymore" I whined and I didn't care if I sounded like a petulant six year old. I could hear Eric snicker at my response.

"I see. Viking cut a small incision in your neck and Sookie I want you to ingest some of his blood" Niall commanded. Eric immediately slashed his neck and I buzzed over and began to lap it up. His blood is sweet and so so good. After a few gulps I started to feel funky. I moved away from Eric. I could feel myself swaying a little and I thought for sure I'd pass out.

"Lover" Eric whispered, his eyes huge and deep blue.

"Wh-what?" I asked shakily.

"I see you lover. Your so beautiful, like my little fairy" he crooned and I felt my insides melt until, well until I passed out. The last thing I knew I was cradled in Eric's big hand and then all went black.

When I came to I could feel Eric inhaling my scent and his cool lips brushing across my hair. He was being so gentle and loving that I began to cry again. How could I ever doubt this vampire before me. He's stood by my side countless times and has always given me what I needed. It's time that I gave him what he needed. As soon as I made up my mind and choice made…..POP

"Oomph" Eric let out an indignant sound as I landed on top of him. I couldn't help it I began raining kisses down all over his face. He gently grabbed my face and held me still so that he could lay a whopper of a welcome back kiss on my awaiting lips.

"I love you Sookie Stackhouse" Eric said in between kisses,

"I love you Eric Northman and that's Sookie Northman thank you very much. Do I get a ring to make it official husband of mine?" I asked breathlessly.

I heard a throat cleared from across the room and I turned to my grandfather and I smiled.

"Thank you grandfather, you knew exactly what we needed to do" I said and got up and hugged him fiercely. After all he came back to help me.

"When you told me about the tear I figured the bond was weak and when you confirmed your love and decided it was what you truly wanted you were able to switch back. Your not afraid of love anymore and you shouldn't be. There is much love in the Viking and I can truly say he is nothing like the others" Niall explained and I frowned. Poor Eric I did compare him to Bill and Quinn a lot and he didn't deserve that. Never again.

"I love you great grandfather and thank you again" I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Anything for you my dear Sookie. Claude has instructions on how to help you control your powers. I'll always be here if you need me" Niall replied and kissed the top of my head. POP.

Right after Niall popped out the door to Eric's office burst open and Pam came running in snarling.

"What the… Skokie? Why does it smell like fairy in here and you realize your naked, right?" Pam said with a smirk on her face. I looked down and felt the blush creep up my face. How did I not notice that before. I looked over at Eric and by the look on his face he knew all along. He tossed me over a long red shirt and I slipped it over my head. Once the shirt was in place I was crushed into Pam as she hugged me hard. I heard her sniff, a very human reaction. She let go and stepped back, I could see bloody tear tracks on his cheeks.

"What, Eric's the only one who can miss you and love you? Pfft. By the way you have perky nipples" and with that she was gone laughing out the door. That Pam.

I turned to look at Eric when I realized that he was kneeling behind me. I could see the joy in his face at seeing me again and I hugged him to my body. I could feel my shirt becoming damp and I reached down and tilted Eric's face up to my gaze. He was crying still and I bent and placed a sweet kiss on his lips and then I pulled him close again.

"I almost lost you dear one. The bond was cold and empty while you were gone and I thought I might have to meet the sun if you did not come back to me. You're my lover, my little one, my wife. You don't know how much my soul rejoices in hearing you accept me and our marriage but I know that it's not what you dreamed of. Since my makers final death I've been contemplating what I wanted for my future and what it means for us. Well… Sookie Stackhouse, I mean Northman would you do the honour of becoming my wife in everyway?" Eric asked me and in his palm he held a little black box and nestled inside was the most gorgeous ring I have ever seen. It was a tear shaped diamond and on either side was a blood red ruby, beautiful.

"Yes, god yes. Eric I'm yours" I replied. I one swift movement he had the ring on my finger. I don't know what came over me but I grabbed at Eric's pants and ripped them open and yanked them down his thighs. I then pushed him back onto his gorgeous ass and straddled his lap and in one swift movement impaled myself on his cock and we both cried out in bliss.

I finally felt complete.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Alone Again

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 11

EPOV

Sookie was a goddess and she was all mine. She rode me hard and fast. Her sweet hot pussy felt like a vise around my swollen cock. I pulled at her shirt and in one yank it ripped from her body. Her breasts bounced and heaved as she plunged up and down, taking me in as deep as she could. I could feel her walls starting to ripple and squeeze and I knew she was going to cum and cum hard. I needed a taste of her sweet nectar so flipped her over on to her knees and plunged my cold tongue into her molten center.

Sookie screamed out my name as I lick and sucked at her pussy. I plunged two fingers into to her dripping hole and ran my tongue up her slit and across her ass. She shivered and pushed back onto my tongue. Hmm my little vixen likes her pucker licked. I circled the tight flesh and slowly eased my tongue inside. Sookie was wiggling around trying to get me to go deeper, so I did. I slipped my fingers out of her cunt and ran them up her crack and pushed one inside. Sookie was mewling and panting, begging for me to fuck her.

I pulled out my fingers and tongue, got rid of my jeans and slowly slid my aching cock into her pussy, groaning as my cock sheathed inside her inch by glorious inch All you could hear besides Sookie and my moans was the slap, slap of skin meeting skin. I knew all the vampires could hear us and I pounded harder into my mate. I wanted everyone to know that she was mine now and forever.

PPOV

This bitch Queen doesn't get it. I just might have to kick some royal ass.

"I'm going back there and I will speak to Eric. He needs me if he wants to overthrow Felipe. He will be the perfect husband and King" the Queen of California preened. She was already at his office door. Eric will be furious if she enters while he's partaking in his Sookie. I squeeze myself between the door and the Queen.

"You can not go in there" I yell trying to make her listen, stupid cunt.

"We'll see" she smiles evilly and I can feel the door give way and open. I also feel the silver knife as it's pushed into my chest and through my heart.

"Sookie" I scream.

SPOV

"Harder Eric. Yess just like that" I pant out as he plunges deeper and harder. I know I'll have bruises but I don't care.

I open my eyes just as my orgasm overtakes me and the office door flies open. I watch in horror as Pam falls through the doorway. She screams my name and I can see the knife in her chest. No, not Pam. I feel her blood spray all over me as she disintegrates into a pile of gore. I hear Eric's in human roar as he pushes me to the side and jumps up.

"You will come with me and be my King or I will watch you die right now" that cunt of a Queen says to Eric.

"You murder my childe in front of me and expect me to be your King? Can you not see me making love to my mate? I don't want you. I never wanted you. Sookie is all I'll ever need. You killed my daughter and now you are going to die a horrible, painful death" Eric hisses.

"It is you who will be dead" she hisses back as she pulls out another silver knife.

I can only sit and watch to paralyzed with grief and anger to move. If only I could change things. Pam would still be undead and none of this shit would have happened. I was drowning again and I needed everything to stop.

I closed my eyes and mustered everything I had.

"STOP" I screamed and screamed.

When I stopped screaming, I realized that everything had grown quiet. I opened my eyes and met with the strangest thing I ever saw. Eric and the Queen were frozen in place.

WTF?

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Alone Again

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 12

It's as if time itself has stilled. How could that be? POP

"Your correct Sookie, time is standing still. You asked for everything to stop and it has. Now why do you want time to stop?" Niall asked curiosity in his voice.

"I need time to become the warrior that I'm meant to be so that I may stand by my Kings right hand and help him bring the world to it's knees. We will rebalance good and evil once more so that neither will have the upper hand. I was born to do this and the Viking was reborn to be mine" I spoke these words not knowing where they came from but I did know that no truer words were spoken.

'So be it" with a flash of light we were standing in a great hall in front of a very tall, blonde man. He looked like he could be Eric's brother. He bowed to me and then Niall.

"My Queen, Prince Niall" he said.

"You have me confused with someone else" I replied.

"No he doesn't. You are Queen Sookie. This is Alexander. He will help you hone your fae abilities as well as your warrior ones. It will come back to you, you just forgot" Niall explained.

"What are you talking about?" I asked baffled.

"You were born a fae Queen Skokie and lived as ruler for over 800 years. Finton discovered a prophecy that involved him and you and a human woman named Adele Stackhouse, your grandmother. He stole your essence from the fae and went to earth to fulfill the prophecy. Good luck Sookie" Niall said and disappeared.

"Shall we begin?" Asked Alexander.

"Yes" I answered and so we did.

Alexander taught me many things about myself and my abilities that seemed to be many. We worked hard, day and night. I got bruises and I was exhausted a lot but still I forced myself to become disciplined and strong. I thought of Eric often especially when I was hurting and I just wanted him to wrap his arms around me and hold me tight.

When my weapon training began I chose a Katana Sword not only for the fact that it was lightweight and easy to yield but because it was elegant and beautiful as well. Alexander was relentless and kept me focused on becoming an expert swordsman, one that would impress my Viking. Soon I could move in one fluid motion while swing my Katana with grace and deadly accuracy. Soon there was nothing more that Alexander could teach me, I was ready to embrace my destiny.

"My Queen her is your warrior suit, wear it with pride and good faith" Alexander bowed to me and left me alone with the box he had given me. I opened the box and gasped when I saw what was inside. Nestled in gauzy fabric was my outfit. I blushed a little but squared my shoulders and began to dress. Once I had on my garments I felt sexy and deadly.

"You look beautiful Sookie; it's time to go back. You are ready" Niall said and kissed my forehead. I thought of Eric and wanting to be with him and the world faded out. I opened my eyes to a voice I thought was long dead.

"What the hell just happened? Why is she dressed like that and where did she come from?" Victor seethed. Perfect!

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Alone Again

A/N I do not own anything Ch and Ab do.

Chapter 13

I sat in the chair for a moment contemplating my next move. I watched as Victor nodded to Bill and when he came closer I shoved my silver katana straight through his miserable heart. He actually had a surprised look on his face, well fuck him. He was the one that started this crap. I jumped up from the chair and advanced on Victor's Hench men, they were easy. Then there was only Victor. I watched him tremble yet his eyes remained fierce.

"Who the hell are you?" Victor asked. Before I could answer him Eric came busting through the door as angry as hell. When he spotted me I puffed out my chest and gave him a pose. I was rewarded with a heavy surge of lust that had my panties soaked in no time. I winked at him and turned my attention back to Victor.

"I' am Sookie Stackhouse Queen of the Water Fae and you Victor are going to die by the tip of my sword. How dare you feel so arrogant that you think that you could try to kill my mate. You are a insignificant little spec on the grand scale of things. Step up and fight me like a warrior unless you are afraid?" I sneered.

"My gods Sookie?" Eric asked sounding confused but also lusty. I looked over at him quickly and smiled.

He was sporting a erection that looked quite painful. Who would have known that aggressive Sookie would pump his blood?

EPOV

I followed Bill to the old building, never did trust the asshole. I knew Sookie was inside, I could feel her. She felt different though. She was radiating confidence and arrogance along the bond more so than I usually do. Something was going on.

I pulled the door from it's hinges and walked inside. My eyes could not believe what they were seeing. Sookie was dressed in leather from head to toe and the cloth covering her chest barely covered her chest, she was beautiful.

I watched as Sookie posed for me and then winked. That little minx. I stared wide eyed as she challenged Victor to a sword fight. My cock became full and hard. My beautiful fairy Queen was as tough as nails and so hot. She swung that sword with such ease and grace and oh such power. Victor was soon weapon less and on the run. Sookie let him go.

"Eric?" Sookie said as she moved closer to me.

"Little one" I replied as I pulled her into my arms and kissed her breathless.

I heard a shriek coming from behind me but before I was able to turn around Sookie threw her sword and the sound stopped.

"I never did like that California Queen bitch, good ridden to her" Sookie spat out.

"Eric? Holy shit Sookie. I'm glad your ok" Pam said as she looked Sookie over and then licked her lips. I growled a warning and Pam just laughed.

"Nice outfit. Victor is dead. I came with Claude, what a dish. To bad I'm into woman" Pam said with a pout and a wink.

"Thank you Pam. Tell Claude that I will contact him later. Bye" Sookie said. Pam looked alittle startled but she bowed her head and left the room.

That's when I stepped back a took a good look at Sookie.

TBC


End file.
